Duck and Run
by Evening Star
Summary: This is a song fic based upon the song - you guessed it - Duck and Run by three doors down. BIG Battle Scene! Please read & review!


***Please note: the song comes into this story a little later, as it is used in a battle scene. The beginning is there simply to set the tone and inform the readers. Anything in bold italics is thoughts. The song is Duck and Run by 3 Doors Down. I do not lay claim to the song OR any of the original Sailor Moon characters. The rest are mine ^_^ Please Review!*** 

A lone figure stood upon a balcony, gazing up at the Tokyo night sky. Eyes of silver focused on a star, whose place in the sky was just right of the moon. A star of great brilliance, those eyes of silver watched intently as it suddenly flashed a vibrant ruby red. Aurora Barrett closed her eyes then, a tear making its way down her smooth, pale cheek unheeded. Her chest tightened; her heart broke just a little bit more. 

**_Oh Malachite…_**

Aurora turned her back on the star then, even as an invitingly warm breeze blew across her, lifting up small tendrils of her hair. Solemnly, her vision a blur, she walked back into her private dorm room, not seeing her bed against the wall, nor the stark, empty walls that surrounded her. She paid no heed to the cramped living space she'd spent so many months in, her shattered mind dismissing it as insignificant. Only one thing caught Aurora's attention once she closed the balcony doors: her reflection. 

Aurora stopped, staring into her bureau's mirror, her eyes coming into focus on her reflection. She didn't recognize herself. With an overwhelming sense of detachment, Aurora realized she was crying. With moist eyes, Aurora watched has her reflection rose a shaky hand to wipe a stray tear off her cheek. 

She had known herself once – had known herself and her purpose well. Over a millennium ago, she had been Sailor Star, Guardian of Sun Queen Kiaya of the Sun City. Reborn on Earth, she had been awakened as Sailor Star once more to find the Ten Ruby Crystals - and to protect them - from the Sorceress, Mother of all Evil. Her mission had been to bring the crystals together so that they could once again combine to form the Sun Stone – the most powerful weapon for good the Universe had ever known. With the Sun Stone once more in existence, a new Sun Queen could be chosen and the Sorceress would finally be destroyed. Aurora had held true to her Queen… and to her mission. So far, she had found all but one. There was a catch, however; there is always a catch. 

Each crystal that she found had contained _some_ of her memories from her past life upon the Sun. With the ninth crystal, _all_ of her memories had been restored. Aurora felt her mind numb at the thought. For two years she had fought against The Sorceress's Minions, had shattered her body and mind, had watched her blood be spilt to stain the ground…for two years Aurora had slowly been dying. Now, she wished for death – for she knew only in death could she escape the knowledge she now possessed. 

The moonlight pouring in through the balcony doors lent Aurora an ethereal glow. Slowly, almost painfully, she moved her eyes across her features in the mirror. A beautiful face and gleaming silver eyes that possessed far greater wisdom than any sixteen year old should have. Pale, pale blond hair, done up beautifully in a bun and ponytail with sheer bangs that graced her forehead, and two curls, one that fell on either side of her face. Beautiful as she may be, Aurora knew that, now, she was naught more than an empty shell. As the thought flitted though her chaotic mind, Aurora heard herself mutter a strangled sob, and covered her face with her hand. 

**_Kiaya…how could you leave me like this!_** Aurora's mind screamed out,**_ How could you do this to me…_** she fell to her knees, one arm hugging herself as she cried. **_Why?! Why let me remember him…only to let me live knowing I can never have him with me again… Gods…. Malachite…_**

Malachite, Warrior Pluto: The Last Prince of Pluto. His planet had been destroyed by Beryl when he'd been but three years old. Finding sanctuary on the Sun, he had been sent there to live by Queen Serenity herself. The years passed, and as they did, they stood witness to the birth of a timeless love between Sailor Star, Guardian of the Sun Queen, and Warrior Pluto, Guardian of the Sun City. 

**_But that all ended, didn't it Kiaya?_** Aurora's mind bit out, talking mentally to herself. **_Beryl attacked the Sun City and took him from me, turning him evil only so, a thousand years later, he could die at the hand of Serenity's daughter, Sailor Moon. _**Aurora cried harder. **_Now nothing can bring him back to me…_**

The stars above seemed to cry with their Princess as Aurora held herself, rocking back and forth, crying for a love lost so many centuries ago. The sounds of her heart wrenched sobs reverberated off the desolate walls of her dorm room, her only consolation being the soft caressing light from the moon above. 

Then it all stopped. 

The moonlit dorm room lay silent as Aurora, tears streaming down her now red cheeks, raised wide, pained eyes to the wall of her dorm room. There, upon the wall, was the image of a five point, ruby red star. Aurora knew that image well, and moved quickly to see herself once again in the mirror. Frantic eyes viewed her reflection with instantaneous calm and panic. There upon her forehead, gleaming brightly, was her Star Mark. The beam of light radiating from it had been the cause of the image upon the wall only moments before. Aurora knew this could mean only one thing. The Tenth Ruby Crystal was calling for her. 

Settling into the mindset of Sailor Star disturbingly fast, Aurora muttered under her breath with thick cynicism, "Well, it seems Destiny is calling. I shalt not keep it waiting for long!" 

Throwing her head up, her silver eyes locked on to the night sky above, Aurora's voice momentarily strong and true, called out: "**Imperial Star Power!**" 

*** 

_To this world I'm unimportant just because I have nothing to give_

_So you call this your free country Tell me why it cost so much to live_

_This world can turn me down But I won't turn away, oh no_

_I won't turn around_

The blast of negative energy narrowly missed the Sun Queen's Guardian, but Aurora knew instinctively the blast had not been meant to hit her - it was a warning shot. Whipping around from where she stood amongst the ruins of the demolished building, Sailor Star's eyes searched the heavens. She did not have to search long. 

There, hovering some 60 feet away, was the demon woman – a minion of the Sorceress. Blood red eyes narrowed dangerously at the Star Child below, and with a menacing flex of her webbed wings, it spoke. 

"I'm not going to bother with a preamble**, **_Star Child_," It sneered, about to continue when Sailor Star interrupted. 

"Oh, that's good. I was tiring of the same old lines of: I'm going to kill you, or: Give me the crystals before I kill you. Your originality has certainly wowed me," Sailor Star spoke with a smile, sickeningly polite. 

The creature glowered, and snarling, bared her fang like teeth. Her eyes flashed, but decided to play along. Toying femininely with a strand of her wavy red hair, the creature mewed, "Oh, I do plan on killing you Aurora, I just wasn't going to bother telling you," Flippantly she added, "Consider it pay back for what you did to my sister." 

Sailor Star cocked a slender blond brow at that, her mind's eye flashing through images of the select few minions the Sorceress had sent up against her. When realization dawned, Sailor Star tilted her head to the side, the ruby red star gem of her ornately carved silver tiara catching the light from the moon above. 

With a smirk, Sailor Star bit out, "Inferna." Shaking her head, "I should have known. You both obviously had the same taste in wardrobe," Star inclined her head forward, indicating towards the scantly dressed minion, covered only in blood red vines that had twisted themselves about her limbs. 

The Demon's eyes burned in their intensity. Slowly it spoke, and behind every word laid undeniable truth. "I am Culsa, Goddess of the Underworld. Remember it well, _Star Child_, for it will be **my** name you'll scream in agony as you burn in Hell's Fires!" 

With that, Culsa attacked, giving Sailor Star but a moment to react as a massive ball of sickeningly black magic hurtled towards her. Star leapt into the air, her Ruby Red and Silver fuku _glittering_ in the moonlight. Looking for but a brief second to the heavens, Star thanked the Gods that she'd been successful in finding the last crystal amongst all the ruins before Culsa's arrival. 

Landing gracefully, Star's silver eyes turned sharply to her attacker. "Don't over-estimate yourself _Culsa_," Sailor Star said pointedly, "Your sister made that mistake, and it cost her, her life!" 

"Burn in hell _Star Child!_" Culsa's voice screamed, saturated with hatred. Raising her arms swiftly, the demon sent a stream of negative energy toward the young Guardian –only this time, Aurora wasn't quick enough to react. She tried to take to the air, only to be met, full force, with a wave of negative energy. 

"Aaaaarrrggghhh…" Sailor Star landed hard, the stream of energy following her to the ground. Biting back a scream as the pure evil _ate_ threw the purity of her being, Sailor Star struggled to stand. The black magic licked at the flesh of her defenseless limbs, leaving them scorched and scarred. Blood slowly began to seep from abrasions all over Aurora's body as the torture continued, staining the white of her body suit a deep red. 

With a sadistic glee, Culsa watched as the young Guardian writhed in pain. A small, sick smile toyed with the corners of her full red lips. When she saw Sailor Star's efforts to stand, Culsa doubled her energy output. Her eyes flashed when she heard Star cry out in response. 

"_You_ under-estimated me, Sailor Star," Culsa taunted, "That was a mistake, and it shall be your undoing!" 

Sailor Star struggled to raise her head against the torrent of power that was washing over her body. Through the glare of the energy, she saw the unearthly form of Culsa, Goddess of the Underworld. Her silver eyes went cold with hatred, and in her mind there was only one thought: **_I don't think so…_**

And with a strength that had yet to fail her, Sailor Star stood up. 

Still under attack, Aurora moved to stand, and as she did, felt a small pouch of crystals brush against her leg, hidden as they were under the folds of her glittering silver skirt. Forcing her limbs to move, Aurora wondered how many times over the past two years had she been in positions such as this, with her mind and body over come with anguish and suffering - all for the sake of protecting those same crystals. **_Too many times…_** Aurora's mind grieved. 

With all the power of evil searing through her body, Sailor Star turned her cold, merciless eyes to her attacker, and raising her arms, breathed two words: "**Starlight Incineration!**" 

_All my work and endless measures Never seem to get me very far_

_Walk a mile just to move an inch Now even though I'm trying so damn hard_

_I'm trying so hard!_

_This world can turn me down but I won't turn away_

_And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way_

_When everything is gone there is Nothing there to fear_

_This world can't bring me down No cause I'm already here!_

  


Three streams of silver fire, woven round each other, streamed forth from Sailor Star's upheld palms. Culsa, having the advantage of seeing the attack coming, compensated, and concentrated her attack to combat the streams of fire. She smirked. The Star Child was resorting to pitiful tricks. 

"If you think this will save you Sailor Star, you're gravely mistaken," Culsa spoke smoothly, evenly. Silver eyes met eyes of Blood Red. 

"If you think this is all I have to offer, you're gravely mistaken," Sailor Star mocked, her tone contemptuous. 

With a dark smile, Sailor Star leapt high into the air, taking Culsa completely by surprise. Not allowing her enemy a chance to regain her composure, Sailor Star attacked, calling out again, "**Starlight Incineration!**" 

"AAArrggghhh…" Culsa cried out as the streams of fire engulfed her body, the force of which threw her back, driving her body through the debris that littered the ground. Landing not far from where Culsa lay wounded, Sailor Star began to make a slow approach. Then…something stopped her – something that made her blood run cold and her heart stop beating. She heard a voice…calling her name. 

"Sailor Star!" 

Wide eyes of silver turned to meet worried eyes of blue. 

**_No…not now…_**

Not twenty feet away stood Tuxedo Mask, breathing somewhat ragged from running. Coming up behind him was the Moon Princess Reborn, Sailor Moon, and her Inner Guardians: Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus. Sailor Star felt sick. 

Her voice threatening, Sailor Star called out, "Get out of here Tuxedo Mask. Take Sailor Moon with you." 

Sailor Moon came up beside Tuxedo Mask then, her wide, innocent blue eyes taking in the sight that was Sailor Star. The young Guardian stood only a few feet away, half shrouded in darkness – but not even the shadows could keep Sailor Moon from seeing the bloodied and torn fuku of the other Soldier. Nor could it hide from sight the fact that The Imperial Soldier was over come with convulsions, her body shaking from the pain of her torn flesh and scorched limbs. Tears alighting in her eyes at the sight, Sailor Moon stood defiant. 

"No! We won't leave!" Sailor Moon called out, her crystal blue eyes hard with determination. "Let us help you, _please!"_

At the Moon Princess's plea, Sailor Star felt her resolve waiver. For but a moment, her mind's eye flashed back to only a days before, when Serena had been her only comfort against the onslaught of memories of her lost love. 

**_No…this is too dangerous…I won't risk her life, or any of the other's, for sentimentality's sake…_**

Sailor Star was about to make her thoughts known when a voice sounded from behind her. 

"Well… what have we here." 

With a calm that belied the panic that rose within her, Sailor Star turned to regard a wounded Culsa, hovering mid air, a good 60 feet away. "Leave them out of this, Culsa. Your fight is with me." 

"They matter to you. My sister _mattered _to me," Culsa's voice rose with anger, "You killed her. So they die," Culsa said simply, regarding Sailor Moon and the others with glowing, blood red eyes. Before there was any chance of a rebuttal, Culsa attacked, sending a gleaming crystal shard screaming towards Tuxedo Mask. Instantly the Earth Prince crouched to defend himself and his Princess. The crystal shard never hit its mark. 

In the space of one breath taken, Sailor Star leapt to push Tuxedo Mask out of the way of the oncoming shard. Leaving herself open to attack, the Star Princess screamed out when the crystal shard shredded her flesh and cut through bone. Lying on the ground, her mind numb from pain, the young Guardian stared down at the shattered remains of her left ankle. Struggling, hissing in pain, Sailor Star rose up to support herself on her hands and knees. 

__

_I am already here, down on my knees_

_I am already here, oh no, I am already here!_   


  


"Sailor Star, please don't do this!" An urgent voice came from just beside her. Struggling to lift her head, Aurora found herself lost in a sea of blue. Forcing her eyes to focus, Sailor Star found a very distraught Moon Princess at her side. "We can help you…please…" Sailor Moon pleaded, "Let us help you…together…" 

Aurora stopped her, "Sailor Moon…. no," Looking Serena straight in the eye, her own eyes full of meaning and understanding, Sailor Star spoke softly so only the Princess could hear, "Serena…leave. Leave before we all die." Sailor Moon could only stare at Aurora's words, and was about to respond when Culsa made her presence known once more. 

Without warning, a blanket of negative energy fell upon Sailor Moon, her Eternal Love and the Princesses of the Inner Planets, trapping them in a cage of black lightening. Sailor Star stared, horrified at the sight and sound of her fellow soldiers screaming in pain. Anger, white hot and deadly, flared into being in Sailor Star's breast: anger born from years of isolating herself, struggling to protect innocents from the wrath of the Sorceress – from years of pain and loss and heartache. With an anger born from a soul deep hatred, from a hidden darkness, Sailor Star stood, her mind numb from all pain – drawing the demon's attention. 

With flashing eyes, Culsa gave her ultimatum, "Surrender your Life and the Crystals to _me_, Star Child, and I _may_ let your friends live." To prove her point, Culsa increased the intensity of her attack - the Scouts folding under the pressure and the pain. 

Seething silently, enraged, Sailor Star stood in defiance of Culsa's words. 

"No. Today… it ends."   


_I must have told you a thousand times I am not running away…_

  
Simultaneously raising her arms, crossing them in front of her body, and raising her right leg, Sailor Star assumed her attack position. As a means to release the powerful emotions threatening to over throw her, Sailor Star brought her foot down forcefully, throwing her hands to her side – and began to summon her only means to destroy the demon threatening to end it all. A column of light surrounded Star as her foot made contact with the ground, an unseen force whipping her hair all around her and lifting her skirts. With her arms at her side, her hands spread wide, Sailor Star, illuminated by the golden column of light, began to raise her arms high above her head, her hands coming to rest one in front of the other, palms spread wide. Her hands began to glow as she spoke in a strong, clear voice, "**Sun Beam!**" In one fluid movement Sailor Star brought her arms down parallel to the ground, her hands separating to the point that only her thumbs remained in contact, and in doing so, finished her incantation, "**BURN!**"   


_I won't duck and run, I won't duck and run, I won't duck and run_

_No I won't pass away!_   
Culsa had been too preoccupied with inflicting torment to see the attack in time. A beam of pale golden light, strong and true, struck her unawares. Her screams filled the air as the purity of Sailor Star's attack burned through the evil of which she was comprised. Though her body shook from the outpouring of energy, Sailor Star held her ground. Her eyes of silver, burning in their intensity, never wavered from the figure burning amidst the light of her attack. Her heart pounded in her chest. Blood roared in her ears.   


_This world can turn me down but I won't turn away_

_And I won't duck and run, cause I'm not built that way_   
  
The low moans of the battle's innocent victims could scarcely be heard above the roar of Sailor Star's attack and the piercing screams of the demon. Her body shaking in pain, her mind befuddled from the power that had been tearing through her veins, Sailor Moon raised tired, anguished filled eyes to her Guardians lying around her. Relief flooded her as she realized they had all survived. It was then that she noticed Mars, Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask starring off in one particular direction. Slowly, painfully turning her head, Sailor Moon felt her heart contract. There, bloodied and battered, stood Sailor Star – a beam of pale golden light radiating from her out stretched hands. Tears coming to her eyes once again as realization dawned that she was completely incapable of protecting her new, dear friend, Sailor Moon could only whisper her name, "Oh…Sailor Star…" 

_When everything is gone there is Nothing there to fear_

_This world can't bring me down No cause I'm already here_

  


"You little bitch!" Culsa screamed, her body seared by the light of Sailor Star's power. Not willing to die so easily, she gathered the dark forces around her – and attacked! The powerful beam of dark energy slammed full force against the young Guardian's powers, the force of which caused Sailor Star to struggle back a few paces. 

**_Dear Gods…_** Aurora cried out as she felt her powers fading. Her visions was clouding, her mind was blacking out… her body, her powers, were failing her. The onslaught of the attack was proving to be too much for her massively taxed out system. _I must not lose! This must end…now…_ Culsa, her webbed wings spread wide, her crimson hair flailing about behind her, her blood red eyes glowing, increased the intensity of her powers, sensing the weakening of the Sun Queen's Guardian. In her mind, victory was soon in the coming. "The time has come to die Star Child!" The demon snarled. Her silver eyes flashing in the moonlight, Sailor Star responded, her voice a dead calm, "Not yet…not yet." 

  


_This world can turn me down But I won't turn away_

_And I won't duck away Cause I'm not built that way!_

  


**_Kiaya, _**Aurora called out into the night, **_Be with me now... I need your strength_**

With hard cold eyes, Sailor Star watched as Culsa's attack gained strength, inching, ever so slowly, closer to her. Feeling a power rise within her, Sailor Star knew what she had to do to survive. Softly she spoke, as if to herself, "Now it ends." 

Culsa watched from above as the Star Princess closed her eyes. Fear coiled itself around her desolate black heart, and when those eyes of silver opened again, Culsa knew her death was eminent. 

With a strength and determination in her voice that had long since been lost, Sailor Star powered up for her Final Stand. 

**"Imperial Sun Beam BURN!"**

  


_When everything is gone there Is nothing there to fear_

_This world cannot Bring me down No cause I'm already here!_   
  


  


A beam of shimmering white light burst forth from Sailor Star's outstretched palms, tearing through the beam of light from her former attack, and making short work of Culsa's powers. The demon's screams of agony and anguish filled the air once again, only this time, Culsa had no means to retaliate. The extreme purity and power of the Star Child's attack decimated the demon, burning through flesh and bone, boiling her blood. An explosion of black power ripped through the make shift battlefield. When the power faded, with it was lost all traces of the demon. 

Sailor Star collapsed then, falling to her hands and knees on the ground, the Sailor Scouts faint cries for her attention barely registering in the back of her mind. A loud buzzing sound filled her ears and her vision faded between light and dark. Before she lost all consciousness, Aurora's eyes fell upon what she presumed to be the small pouch of crystals, her fading mind wondering how it had come undone from around her waist. Staring at them, Aurora's heart cried out in pure, unadulterated joy. 

**_It's done, Kiaya its over! The universe is safe- The Sorceress will not prevail. The Sun Stone will be brought forth, the Sun Queen will be found…_**

With a soft sigh of relief, Sailor Star lowered her tired body to the ground, and as her world fell into darkness, a small smile graced her full lips as one last thought passed through her mind: 

**_It is time…_**   



End file.
